


Centuries

by CrystalNavy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A different tale unfolds. One from not-so-distant past. One of friendship, trials, and betrayal.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Kudos: 1





	Centuries

He prowled through the street under the light of the silvery moon.

Silver, just like the color of the bullet which allegedly could defeat his kind.

Fenrir Greyback snorted at that. He and his kind didn't need to be defeated, and in reality, they couldn't be defeated either. It was their right to be the dominant race in this world. To live without fear from ordinary people and wizards alike.

He relished the thought of his imminent revenge. This house was where he'd get it.

He used his strong arms to leap over the meager fence. It was painted white, but the light of the moon made it silver.

Then the clouds parted and the silvery light of the moon shone down on Fenrir Greyback.

He bared his teeth in wicked glee as the transformation began.

He used all of his strength to break down the door, and he entered the house. He climbed the stairs one at the time, anticipating that sweet moment.

His moment of revenge.

He arrived on the third floor and slowly opened the door. The occupant of the room was a light sleeper, and he awoke.

He stared at Fenrir Greyback with innocent curiosity.

Well, he won't be innocent for much longer, and the very thought filled him with glee. He would get his revenge against the man who slighted him by thrusting that man's child into the world of endless pain and anguish.

With a savage cry, Fenrir Greyback lunged.


End file.
